mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 8
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: Six years and older |platform = Wii |pregame = Mario Party 7 (2005) |nxtgame = Mario Party DS (2007) }} Mario Party 8 is the eighth installment in the ''Mario Party'' series and the first game for the Wii console. It features Mario, his friends and enemies visiting a large carnival called the Star Carnival, which is hosted by MC Ballyhoo and Bigtop. Plot Mario and the gang come to the Star Carnival and enter a contest to see who can win the grand prize of a year's worth of candy! MC Ballyhoo and Big Top host it all and have the contestants square off on all five boards. The winner emerges and MC Ballyhoo presents the winner with their prize, a year's supply of candy, and a new prize, the legendary Star Rod. But then Bowser comes flying down and takes the Star Rod and challenges Mario and the gang to come to his board, Bowser's Warped Orbit. Upon arrival, the winner has to take on either Hammer Bro. or Blooper. Once victory is achieved, Bowser decides to take matters into his own hands and fights the winner in Superstar Showdown. When Bowser is defeated, the player is awarded their prize (for real this time), and the mini-game stand opens. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Toadette *Yoshi *Birdo *Dry Bones *Boo *Hammer Bro. (New) *Blooper (New) * Mii (Extra Zone only) Non-playable characters *MC Ballyhoo and Bigtop *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Kamek Board Maps *DK's Treetop Temple *Goomba's Booty Boardwalk *King Boo's Haunted Hideaway *Shy Guy's Perplex Express *Koopa's Tycoon Town *Bowser's Warped Orbit (3D mode on Maddox's Expansion pack) Mini-games Here is a list of mini-games in Mario Party 8. Controversy On July 13, the game was recalled in the United Kingdom due to the word "spastic" in the game. The word spastic is considered to be a highly offensive word in the United Kingdom. The word was replaced with the word "erratic" on the re-release day August 3. The word "spastic" was used in the phrase "...turn this train spastic...". Gallery File:Title Screen - Mario Party 8.png|The title screen for Mario Party 8. File:94px-MP8Mario.png|Mario. File:MP8Luigi.png|Luigi. File:MP8Peach.png|Peach. File:MP8Yoshi.png|Yoshi. File:Wario MP8.png|Wario. File:DaisyMP8.png|Daisy. File:Waluigi MP8.png|Waluigi. File:Toad (Red) MP8.png|Toad. File:BooMP8.png|Boo. File:MP8Toadette.png|Toadette. File:BirdoMP8.png|Birdo. File:Dry Bones MP8.png|Dry Bones. File:BlooperParty8.png|Blooper. File:Hammer Bro. Art (Mario Party 8).png|Hammer Bro. File:Bowser MP8.png|Bowser. File:DonkeyKongMP8.png|Donkey Kong. File:MCBallyhoo.png|MC Ballyhoo. Trivia *This was the first Mario Party game on Wii. *This game is the only Mario Party game to feature Blooper and Miis as playable characters. *This is also the first Mario Party game to feature Donkey Kong's main voice. *This is the second Mario Party game to feature Dry Bones as a playable character. *This is the first Mario Party where the players' stats while playing in a board is not in the four corners of the screen; it is shown in a column in the top right corner. *This is the only Mario Party game to show all the mini-games in the selected category on the roulette wheel, instead of only three, four or five. *With 14 characters (excluding Miis in the Extra Zone), Mario Party 8 has the second most playable characters in the Mario Party series. *''Mario Party 8'' has the smallest amount of mini-games included in Mario Party: The Top 100 with only three. da:Mario Party 8 de:Mario Party 8 es:Mario Party 8 fi:Mario Party 8 fr:Mario Party 8 it:Mario Party 8 nl:Mario Party 8 no:Mario Party 8 Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Mario Party series Category:2007 games Category:Spin-offs